Naruto's New Apartment
by Animal Arithmetic
Summary: He was Naruto; he had to do things in a brash manner. So, he ripped open the shower curtain. He stared at the sight before him. Hatake Kakashi stared right back. Yaoi, shonen-ai, slight crack. And Naruto still claims he's not gay.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Slight crack produced from watching several videos on YouTube. I'm not really a big KakaNaru fan, so don't expect much else from me. Meh, but this might become a two-shot. I got a few lines/parts from two videos- if you can spot them both or either one, then I... will give you a cookie or something. Or write a one shot for you. (:

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto yawned as he walked into his new apartment after a long day at training. Kakashi and Yamato had worked him to the bone. Naruto now only wanted to sleep as long as he could. He hoped that he wouldn't wake up for a week, at least. But maybe a nice, hot shower would-

Wait. Why was his shower running?

Cautiously, Naruto made his way around the few boxes littering his floor to his bathroom. He palmed a kunai and clutched it tightly in his hand. The door was ajar, though more closed than open, and steam poured out from the small opening. Naruto slowly pushed open the door. Because of the steam, he could hardly see anything. Deciding to throw caution to the wind, Naruto slammed the door open (creating yet another hole in his wall) and held the kunai threateningly.

The only sound came from the falling water.

Naruto scowled and edged his way to the shower. Sure, he was a little concerned that someone was using his shower, and of course he wondered how they had gotten in (did he leave the door unlocked again?), but he was Naruto; he had to do things in a brash manner. So, he ripped open the (delightfully) orange shower curtain.

He stared at the sight before him.

Hatake Kakashi stared right back, his left eye closed.

"What the hell?"

"Maa, Naruto-kun, you shouldn't swear like that!"

"What the hell are you doing in my shower!"

Kakashi grinned, and Naruto had to avert his eyes. His eyes shot to the Jounin's chest and... trailing lower still...

Naruto nearly slapped himself and shot his glare back to his sensei's lone gray eye. It took all his willpower to keep his gaze there. "Why are you in my shower?"

The ex-Anbu ignored his student and turned off the water. He shook his head (much like a dog might) which resulted in showering Naruto with water. When he stopped, his hair stuck out in odd directions, extremly different from his usual hairstyle. Then he reached for the towel on the hook. Instead of answering the blond's question, he said lightly, "I love your new apartment, Naruto-kun. I just had to stop by and see it."

The war had ended a few months before and Naruto, being the hero and all, was offered to have his house 'rebuilt' first. Personally, he didn't feel like he deserved it. He had protested feverishly and said he would not move into any home or apartment until every civilian had their homes first, so the villagers had to back down. His apartment building was one of the last built (along with the other shinobi apartment buildings), but he didn't mind; as long as everyone else was happy, he was happy.

Naruto tried to casually look away from the Jounin as the man partially dried his hair. The color of his bathroom tile was quite interesting- really. No naked sensei in his bathroom three feet away from him. Nope. He coughed once to clear his throat and to hopefully get a coherent thought. "That still doesn't explain why you are using my shower, Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi smiled at the blond as he wrapped the towel around his waist. "Well, you weren't home and I was dirty. But now you are home and I am clean!""

Naruto was _not_ amused by this. His frown deepened as Kakashi squeezed his way past the Jinchuuriki and made his way to the blond's bedroom. "Oi, oi! What do you think... you... are... doing...?" His trail of thought was interrupted as he caught a glimpse of his sensei's backside, which was irritatingly covered by a towel that obscured his full view.

"Hmm? Naruto-kun?" Kakashi paused in the doorway to the bedroom and turned his head to the right to catch a glimpse of his student. Naruto still had yet to advance in ranks, which infuriated the blond greatly since he was stuck as Kakashi's student until the next chance to advance. Kakashi smiled at the blond.

Said blond caught the smile and nearly swooned. He had to grab hold of the doorframe to keep himself steady. A blush dusted upon his tanned cheeks which seemed to arouse a light chuckle from his sensei.

At the sound, Naruto shook his head to clear his mind. Suddenly, a thought came to him. "Hey! Y-You don't have your mask!" He pointed an accusing finger at the older man.

Kakashi felt at his face and gave a slight look of surprise. "It appears that I don't."

Naruto spluttered at this. His mind wouldn't come up with a comprehensible thought. Only two things ran through his mind: _Kakashi-sensei is __**hot**_, and _Sakura won't believe this!_

The first thought finally caught up to Naruto. "I am _not_ gay," he blurted out. He slapped a hand over his mouth, as if that would pull the words back in.

"Hmm... That's nice, Naruto-kun." The towel dropped a little further down Kakashi's hips. "I'm going to borrow some of your clothes, alright?"

Naruto could hardly manage a nod. His hand had dropped when the towel had dropped slightly. "S-Sure."

Kakashi turned to look at the blond still standing in the bathroom doorway. With a slight smirk, Kakashi padded over to the surprisingly silent blond. He stopped less than a foot away and reveled in the fact that he was still a few inches taller than his sensei's son. All Kakashi had to do was move his hand just a little bit, and his arm would be around Naruto's waist. However, Kakashi kept his hands still, even though they itched to touch the blond. Naruto's eyes widened as Kakashi smiled down at him.

"You know..." Kakashi started, glancing down at the younger man's clothed chest. "You've... grown since you were a Genin."

"Well, I'm still technically a Gen-"

Kakashi couldn't keep his hand still. His right arm snaked around Naruto's waist.

Naruto gasped as he was jerked into Kakashi's chest. He dropped his hold on the doorframe to clutch onto the Copy-Nin instead. "Kakashi." His voice came out more breathless and squeaky than he intended or wanted, but his brain was having trouble focusing at the moment. He couldn't keep his eyes away from the Jounin's face. "Why do you hide your face, Kakashi-sensei? You're so handsome-"

Blue eyes widened at the sudden contact of Kakashi's lips on his own. Naruto felt one of Kakashi's hands on his neck and the other still wrapped around his waist. He grasped the arm around his waist with his darker hand and clutched tighter at Kakashi's shoulder with his other hand, if only to keep from falling. His knees were weak and Kakashi was the one keeping him up.

The kiss started out rough, but slowed and became gentler once Naruto overcame his shock. When Kakashi tried to pull away, Naruto whimpered and followed the silver-haired shinobi's movements to try to catch the other's lips. However, Kakashi was still slightly taller and managed to lean his head far enough back to escape the blond.

"You're not gay, huh?"

Naruto furiously shook his head, but kept his eyes glued to Kakashi's lips. "I am _not_ gay," he repeated.

Kakashi chuckled at the younger man and leaned a little closer to the blond. His silver hairs tickled Naruto's forehead, and he scrunched his face as if that would ward off the tickling fiends. Kakashi ran a finger down Naruto's clothed chest. "How old are you, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto had to gulp at the way the Jounin said his name. "Uh... I'm uh... twenty... Twenty-something."

"Good," Kakashi purred, laying his hand against Naruto's chest. He leaned closer to the blond's ear and whispered, "Very good indeed."

Naruto promptly passed out.

Kakashi smirked and carried the blond to his room. He gently laid him down on his bed, and then proceeded to dress in some of Naruto's clothes. They fit astoundingly well, he found out, when he buttoned a pair of black pants that he had found on the floor. He had gone back to the bathroom and grabbed his mask before picking up a white shirt that was hanging out of a dresser drawer. He gave the blond one last look before grinning evilly and cackling in a frightening manner.

After he calmed down, he turned away from the unconscious blond. "That was just too good!" he mumbled gleefully to himself as he walked towards the window.

He paused, turned, and went back to the unconscious man. He shuffled through his clothes until he found what he came for. Smiling under his mask, he hugged the item close. In all his excitement, Kakashi nearly forgot to grab his book.

That would teach Naruto to never steal any of his _Icha Icha_ books again.


	2. Chapter 2

_BANG BANG BANG_

"Sakura! Sakura-chan, open up!"

_BANG BANG BANG_

"Sakuurraaaaa~!"

"_**What?"**_

Uzumaki Naruto grinned sheepishly at the disheveled Medic-Nin. "I have to tell you something that you will _not_ believe!"

Sakura glared at him. "Naruto, it is _four o'clock in the morning_. Whatever it is can-"

"I saw Kakashi's face."

The words tumbled through her sleepy mind. She blinked owlishly at her friend. Suddenly, she pulled him into her apartment and slammed the door shut behind him. She threw him at her couch and he landed half on, half off with his legs sticking in the air. Naruto pouted at her, but she ignored it and sat down beside him.

"Speak. Now."

Naruto gulped and righted himself quickly. It would not bode well for him if he did not cooperate immediately. "Well, training was over so Yamato, Kakashi, and I decided to go eat some ramen for dinner. But then Kakashi-sensei said that he had something to do and left before we even got to the stand. So, you know, I didn't think anything of it."

"I don't see what this has to do with-"

"Hush! I'm getting there!" Naruto huffed and crossed his arms. "Then when I got home, my shower was on. Being the awesome ninja that I am, I snuck over to my bathroom and ripped open the curtain." His eyes got slightly hazy and a blush dusted across his cheeks. His arms uncrossed and his hands rested in his lap. "Kakashi-sensei was the one using my shower. And he didn't even try to cover himself up! And... And..." A dreamy look crossed Naruto's face before Sakura slapped him so she could hear the rest of the story. "Uh, thanks. So anyway, he uh... He told me that he came by to check out the apartment and to shower and then he only wrapped a towel around his waist without bothering to dry off anything except his hair."

Sakura sat up straighter. "So what did he look like? Did you get a picture? Please tell me you-"

"He kissed me."

She stared at him for a long moment, her eyes wide. "He... He _kissed_ you? Like, on the nose or...?"

His blush intensified. "On the lips." His gaze rested on the table in front of him. He decided not to tell her that he actually _enjoyed_ it and acted like a teenage civilian girl the entire time. Naruto doubted he would ever live it down if he told.

"Kakashi is gay?" Sakura whispered. Her eyes widened further. "_You_ are gay?"

"No!"Naruto whirled back to face her. "I am _not_ gay! Kakashi is just... He's just handsome. And beautiful." He slapped a hand to his face to ward off the thoughts. "Oh!" Naruto's face brightened. He gave her a creepy grin as he shot his hand into his jacket. "I also managed to steal his book!" The grin fell from his face when his fingers didn't find the green book. "That... THAT BASTARD!"

Sakura's heart nearly broke at the sight in front of her. Naruto was obviously devastated at being tricked like that. With a soft smile, she took one of his shaking, clenched hands and said kindly, "Well, I don't think he would have done that just to trick you... I don't think Kakashi is one to do something like that without an ulterior motive."

"You... You really think so?" He looked up and Sakura's heart finally broke at his pleading, desperate stare.

"How about we trick him back, okay? I'll even help you," she said instead.

Naruto sniffed and nodded at her words. "Okay. What do we do?"

A grin spread across her face. Naruto was not exactly sure if he liked it or not, but once he heard her plan, he decided he absolutely adored it.

* * *

When Kakashi arrived at the training grounds, he was shocked. Pleasantly so or not, he wasn't entirely sure. What he _did_ know, however, was that he could not believe his eye. Surely Naruto would not be standing by the river, ready to take his shirt off. His jacket, shoes, and hitai-ate were already beside him on the bank. Yamato stood off to the side standing under a tree. He held a mixed look of confusion and amusement on his face.

Naruto glanced over his shoulder at his silver-haired teacher, his golden hair falling into his eyes from the lack of hitai-ate that usually kept the fickle hairs out of his face. "Oh, Kakashi-sensei." He pulled his black shirt off and dropped it unceremoniously onto the pile next to him. Kakashi really couldn't help staring at the strong muscles on the blond's back. "I'm so glad you could join us. It's kind of hot out here, so Yamato and I decided that it would be a good idea to skip training today and just relax. What do you say... _Kakashi-sensei?"_ His bright blue eyes shined with excitement.

The Jounin had to gulp at the way the blond said his name. It _was_ rather hot out today. Kakashi was rather pleased with himself when his voice came out steady. "That sounds like a good idea, Naruto-kun." He made his way over to Yamato, but Naruto rushed over to him and grabbed his arm.

"Nuh uh, Kakashi-sensei!" The blond smiled softly up at him. His other hand unzipped the green vest. "I want you to swim with me... So strip!"

When Kakashi merely stared down at the younger man, Naruto pushed off the vest for him. Kakashi could have sworn that he felt one of Naruto's hands dip dangerously low on his back, but it disappeared just as quickly as it came. Naruto stepped away with his hands behind his back as he smiled innocently at his teacher.

Kakashi finally regained his senses and turned to locate Yamato, who was giving them both a rather awkward look. "Uhm... I'm being summoned to the Hokage's office. I'll be back in a bit." He disappeared in a blur.

"It's just you and me, _Kakashi-sensei_," Naruto purred with a sickly sweet smile as he skipped back over to the bank. He nearly ripped his pants off before splashing into the water. He submerged himself under the water up to his chin and turned back to the frozen man still on ground. With a wave of a sun-kissed hand, he beckoned for the Copy-Nin to join him. "Come on! I saw your face last night, and no one else is here. Come play with me!"

A shiver passed through Kakashi's spine at the words. Even though the blond's words were true, he didn't really want to risk Yamato coming back too soon... Ah, he could just throw up a Genjutsu if it really came down to it. How could he ignore the blond if he put it like that, anyway? He slipped off his shirt and mask at the same time, smiling at Naruto as he as soon as the clothing came off.

Naruto licked his lips and waited with anticipation as Kakashi stepped closer to the bank. Kakashi's shoes, pants and gloves quickly followed the shirt on the ground, almost forming a trail to the water.

"Come catch me, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto laughed as he began to swim backwards leisurely. He watched carefully for the other man's reaction and was not disappointed.

"Ah, wait, Naruto-kun." Kakashi reached up to untie the hitai-ate. Once it was loose, he tossed it over his shoulder and nodded. His left eye stayed closed as he made his way through the water towards the blond.

Naruto just swam backwards, lazily pushing himself through the water with his arms. A silly grin played across his lips as he thought of Sakura's words earlier that morning. _I bet he does have an ulterior motive if he's chasing after me with a look like that on his face,_ Naruto thought as he stilled his movements. He didn't mind if Kakashi caught up to him at all. Actually, he just wanted Kakashi to kiss him again. Naruto would take any affection that was handed to him.

"Kakashi-sensei, you sure aren't trying very hard to catch me."

"You aren't trying very hard to get away."

The blond grinned widely at the Jounin (who was quickly closing in on him) and started the lazy motions with his arms again. "Well, who said that I didn't want you to catch me?"

The silver-haired man smiled back at the younger man and hummed, as if agreeing with him. "You certainly are bold today."

"Not as bold as you were last night."

Kakashi's gray eye widened. _Surely Naruto wouldn't..._ He turned back to the pile of clothes, but Naruto was on him before he could move closer to the shore. Tan legs wrapped around his waist and just as tan arms circled around his shoulders. Strong hands rested lightly on his chest. A nose tickled his ear, nearly causing him to jerk in surprise. But he was Hatake Kakashi; he was calm, aloof, and most certainly indifferent to situations like these. One arm fell off the Jounin's shoulder as the strong, tan hand moved slowly down his torso.

"Your kiss surprised me, Kakashi-sensei," Naruto whispered into his ear. "I was so hurt when you weren't there this morning. Please don't tell me that I was just a little experiment for you." The blond let out a small whine at the end, as if pouting.

Naruto's nose moved down his neck and to his shoulder, where the blond placed a chaste kiss. Kakashi could feel the younger man's breath on him, but tried his hardest not to move.

Kakashi gulped again. Why was he so nervous? He was the Sharingan Kakashi, for Kami's sake! He smirked and turned just enough for Naruto to see it. The blond froze and his hold loosened slightly. "Naruto-kun..." Kakashi took the opportunity and turned in Naruto's grasp so he was fully facing the blond. "You took my book, so-"

Naruto's eyes turned cold. "So you were really just tricking me to get it back, huh?" He knew it probably wouldn't work, but he tried to get out of the Jounin's grasp anyway. "Sakura told me that you wouldn't have done it that way unless you had an ulterior motive."

"Hmm... That's true, yes," Kakashi replied, tightening his hold, "but not the exact reason." He pulled the younger man flush to his chest. A soft smile adorned his lips. "I would never intentionally hurt you, Naruto-kun. If you don't believe me, that's fine."

Kakashi let go of the blond and slowly moved away, gauging the other's reaction. So far, Naruto only sat still in the water, staring at him as Kakashi moved away. Once the older man could stand, he turned away, but was knocked over the next second. Naruto turned him over and straddled his stomach, his hands holding firmly onto Kakashi's shoulders. The rocks poked Kakashi's back painfully, but he was only thankful that his face wasn't submerged under water. He looked up at Naruto with his lone, gray eye and watched the blond give him a curious look.

Suddenly, Naruto dived down and glued his lips to Kakashi's, his eyes screwed shut and his brow furrowed upon impact. Having never really kissed anyone before (the Sasuke incident didn't count, nor did the one last night because he was too shocked), he really had no idea what he was supposed to do. Kakashi took the initiative and slowly, so as not to scare the blond, placed one hand on Naruto's cheek and the other on the Jinchuuriki's waist.

The kiss was short and sweet once Naruto relaxed. He pulled away just enough to speak, though his lips still touched Kakashi's. He gazed at the older man through half-lidded eyes. "I'm not gay, you know."

Kakashi frowned, but his look softened when he felt Naruto smile. He smiled back and rubbed his thumb against the tan cheek. "I'm sure."

Sakura giggled behind her hand at her spot in the bushes. She grinned evilly and treasured the image of her ex-sensei's face. _Kami_ he was gorgeous, but Naruto had his sights set on the Hatake, so she wouldn't interfere. Her blond deserved happiness after everything he had been through.

Calmly, she moved away, tugging Sai and Yamato along with her. Both were staring at the sight, but who wouldn't?

It wasn't every day Hatake Kakashi took off his mask and kissed their blond, lovable Jinchuuriki.

Sakura giggled evilly at a thought that stemmed from the previous thought. Kakashi had a tan line!


End file.
